


Waiting On A Moment

by HereInLies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chains, F/F, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superheroes, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, Villains, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInLies/pseuds/HereInLies
Summary: She had been waiting for this moment since the first time they met. It was inevitable, really, that they would end up here — a supervillain and a superhero, destined to be together since the beginning.





	Waiting On A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



Her plan was going perfectly to plan. (Okay, well, maybe not perfectly to plan. If it had been going perfectly, this would have happened six months ago when she first put it into motion, but it was going perfectly to plan _now_ , which really was the whole point.)

Serena — she refused to call her by that silly name the people of the City called her — was here and soon she would be hers. 

Of course, it would have been better if Serena had just accepted her fate, but she didn’t mind doing things the hard way. So she had injected the sleeping potion in her shoulder for Serena’s own good. And she had put Serena in the cell for her own good. And she had lovingly and tenderly peeled off all of Serena’s clothes for her own good, tracing her own fingers down Serena’s arms and down her legs and over her breasts, making sure every inch of skin was flawless and perfect, and it was. Then she had attached Serena to the chains she had set up on the wall just for her. Her arms were stretched out in a T position, and her legs were spread just wide enough that she could easily insert all the special items she had gotten for their date.

Now all Fiona had to do was wait for Serena to wake up. It was a bit hard not to touch her _there_ , to slide her fingers through the soft brown curls that adorned the spot where her legs met, to feel Serena’s warm flesh, to rub her until Serena’s body was jerking and convulsing … but no, she wanted Serena to be awake, to feel every touch, to enjoy every moment, and when Serena finally came, Fiona wanted her name to be on Serena’s lips. So she sat back and she watched the sleeping woman attached to the wall, her breasts moving up and down as she breathed, and she waited.

•••

Serena’s eyes had a glazed expression to them. Fiona knew that look. It was the same look she gave the photos of Serena she had attached to her walls every morning. The look of love. 

She had always known Serena loved her. It was so obvious. The games they played. The interactions they had. Every fight they had a delicate, choreographed dance of attraction. 

It had been that way from the beginning, from the first time Fiona had taken that group of children on the school bus hostage and Serena had flown in to save the day. She had known, from the second Serena first touched her, that what was between them was different. Serena didn’t want to _punish_ her. Not really anyway. She wanted to be with her. Fiona could tell from that first moment and it had never changed.

Every time Fiona did something that people would call “bad,” Serena was there. To fight her, to touch her, to see her. Serena always came, no matter how small or how big, how late it was or how early.

Fiona spent so many days testing her, testing their love, grabbing children or threatening to release poison or tying up old ladies. Anything and everything. But there was nothing she did that didn’t bring Serena out.

All over the City, crime happened. Sometimes Serena was there and sometimes she wasn’t, but she always came when Fiona did something. Always, always. Because she loved her. Fiona had known that. And now, with the glazed expression in her eyes as she looked at Fiona, Fiona knew it was time to finally — _finally_ — consummate their relationship.

She started gently, cupping Serena’s cheeks as she leaned in to finally touch her lips to Serena’s. They were as soft as she had always imagined they would be, a taste of mint and salt and something that reminded her of roses dancing in the breeze. She kissed Serena again, kept kissing her, tasting her. Serena’s mouth opened, and Fiona knew she was ready for more, so she slipped her tongue in Serena’s mouth, moved it around, tasting more of her.

Serena’s tongue was moving too, a dance they did together as they kissed, Fiona’s hands still cupping Serena’s cheeks, stroking her jaw line. She could have kissed her forever, spent the rest of her life just doing that, but then Serena made a sound, a whimper of sorts, and Fiona knew she wanted more, needed more, and who was she to deny her that?

She broke her lips away from Serena’s and began to move them down her body. She kissed her chin, that sweet spot under her jaw, traced her lips down her neck, over her collar bone, between her perfect breasts.

Serena made another sound, and Fiona chuckled against her skin. She knew what Serena wanted, so she moved both her hands until they were each cupping one of those perfect breasts. She ran her thumbs across her nipples, feeling them harden under her touch, and then she pinched them, tweaked them, and Serena’s body jolted and Fiona knew she was loving it.

She spent a long time playing with her breasts, sometimes trading her fingers for her mouth, sucking on those nipples, lavishing them, loving them, and Serena made tiny noises in the back of her throat, and Fiona felt her heart soar that Serena was enjoying this so much. Not that she had any doubt, but to finally, finally be together …

Finally, she released Serena’s nipple with a pop. She could have sucked on it forever, but there was still more to get to, and she could tell Serena was ready, and how could she deny her? So she continued on, dropping her fingers and her lips, kissing down Serena’s stomach, rubbing small circles on her hips, until finally she was kneeling before Serena.

She was so proud of herself, Fiona was. The chains had been positioned at exactly the right height. Here, on her knees, her nose lined up with the soft hairs above Serena’s thighs, and Fiona was so proud of herself, she leaned forward to nuzzle Serena with her nose and then kiss her, right there against those soft hairs. 

She thought about playing with her more, about teasing her, spending minutes kissing and caressing her legs, but Serena was making more noises in the back of her throat, and ohhh, how could Fiona listen to that and not do what she wanted?

She placed her hands on Serena’s thighs and spread her just a bit more. She was as perfect down there as she had always known she would be — her flesh rosy pink and just waiting for Fiona to touch her.

So touch her Fiona did. She pressed her mouth against those soft folds and began kissing, rubbing her tongue into every part of her that she could. Serena jerked against her touch as Fiona licked and sucked, and then Fiona finally wrapped her lips around Serena’s clit, and the moan Serena let out warmed her heart. 

She sucked hard on Serena’s clit, licking and occasionally biting just a little, and Serena whimpered above her. Fiona knew why, could feel it in the way Serena’s hips were moving, trying to get more.

She let go of one of Serena’s thighs, and with a breath to steady herself because she had spent so long imagining what this would be like, she slid a finger deep inside Serena.

She shuddered as she did so, and her own arousal seemed to increase tenfold. She felt her own panties grow wet as Serena’s hot, tight flesh practically gripped on to her finger, and oh, it was even better than she had pictured. She began moving her finger, going deeper with every thrust, and Serena’s body seemed to welcome her even as Serena’s hips moved more and her whimpers got louder.

She knew what Serena wanted and who was she to deny her? She added a second finger and resumed sucking on Serena’s clit. She felt Serena trying to get away from her, and she chuckled softly, because she understood. Serena just wanted to prolong the experience, but she didn’t have to worry. Fiona was going to make this last so long and be so good for her. 

She added a third finger then, fucking her hard, deep, fast. She made sure to practically withdraw her fingers with every stroke before pushing them back in. She bit down on Serena’s clit as she worked, and then to add to the pleasure, she began to twist her wrist, hitting spots deeper and deeper inside her.

Serena was on the brink, she could feel it, but she wasn’t quite there yet. So she took the hand still grasping Serena’s thigh and pushed it outward, opening Serena up even more, and oh yes, yes, yes! Her fingers slipped in a little deeper and the cry Serena made filled the air, and now Fiona knew Serena was close, so she redoubled her efforts, sucking on her clit like it was the only nourishment she would ever need for the rest of her life and fucking her harder with her fingers, hitting her as deep as she could, and Serena struggled to get away from the overwhelming sensations but she couldn’t and finally, finally, finally, Serena cried out and Fiona felt her muscles clamp around her fingers, and what seemed like a wave of water splashed around her hand and dripped down her wrist, and Fiona glanced up from Serena’s clit just in time to see her mouth open and her eyes glazed over and it was the prettiest orgasm she had ever seen.

She didn’t want to stop. She wanted to give Serena so many more orgasms, with her hand and her mouth and all the toys she had brought for them to use, but Serena’s eyes were closing and her body was limp, so Fiona carefully withdrew her mouth from her clit, withdrew her fingers from her cunt, and watched as the sated woman before her sagged against her chains.

It was okay, she knew. She would give Serena time to recover and then they would go again. And again and again and again.

After all, they had forever to be together, and theirs was a love that was never going to die. It was only going to get better. Fiona smiled at the thought, and as she watched the juices drip from Serena’s cunt to the floor, she slipped her own hand down her pants and began to stroke herself.

They had all the time in the world, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t get herself off while she waited.


End file.
